Consejero
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Shikamaru Nara era su consejero. Era él quien le ayudaba o le explicaba lo que no entendía. Nadie más lo hacia, él era el genio Nara, él líder de su clan. Y sí, así era hasta que esa mujer llegó. Creyéndose que por ser la Tsuchikage era más lista. Menuda engreída. [No Yaoi] [Este drabble ha quedado el segundo en el reto Celos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas]


_**¡Hola, hola! Tengo una buena noticia para los seguidores de "Todos los días de mi vida". Si Dios quiere y yo lo consigo, actualizare esta semana la historia. Nah', dejad de aplaudirme jajajaja :333**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí os presento mi Drabble para el reto. Fue una locura, pero se me hizo super gracioso.**_

 _ **Palabras: 499\. Oh yeah jajajaj.**_

 _ **Aviso: lo que pongo en cursiva significa que el hablante en cuestión, está enfatizando eso. Es decir, que cuando habla "subraya", por decirlo de alguna manera, esa palabra.**_

 _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto Celos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

 _ **La canción será I Wanted To Know – Selena Gomez & Zedd.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **Consejero**

* * *

Aún a sus 30 años, Shikamaru Nara seguía siendo un vago.

Mantenía el hobby de tumbarse a ver las nubes cuando le sobraba tiempo de sus obligaciones, es decir, de su trabajo como consejero del actual Hokage, Naruto, o de líder de su clan.

Pero últimamente, se sentía apartado. Tenía la sensación de que su amigo y Hokage ya no le necesitaba tanto como antes.

El resto de Kages se encontraban en la villa, estarían aquí por una semana. Iban a dialogar sobre los nuevos puntos de la Alianza. En teoría, el Nanadaime Hokage tendría que estar con muchas dudas. Debía consultarle a él; a su consejero.

Porque sí, a Shikamaru Nara el tema que se trataría en la reunión no le preocupaba —no era esa la razón de su ceño fruncido—. Claro que no, era esa mujer que rondaba a _su_ Hokage. Esa mujer pelinegra, molesta, y engreída.

¿Cómo era ese nombre tan absurdamente largo?

Oh, sí, Kurotsuchi.; la Yondaime Tsuchikage.

Bufó, no es la que odiara por llevarse bien con su amigo. ¡Aquella mujer estaba al lado de él y le explicaba cosas que se suponía que tenía que explicar él! Se encaminó a la oficina del rubio. ¿No era él su consejero? ¿Por qué demonios aquella mujer era quién se lo explicaba y se mantenía a su lado?

Llamó a la puerta y entró.

—¡Gracias Kuro-Chan, ahora lo entiendo! —se fijó en la llegada del Nara— ¡Shikamaru, llegaste! ¿Sabes que Kurotsuchi me explico el _Tratado del País de la Hierba_? ¡Tú no me lo supiste explicar!

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a aquella mujer encogiéndose de hombros y quitándose importancia. Engreída, su sonrisa la delataba. Solo él podía explicar y _aconsejar_ a su Hokage.

—No fue nada, Naruto. Solo hay que explicarlo claro y conciso. _Sin rodeos_.

El moreno rodó los ojos y se mordió la lengua.

—Que bueno. Entonces, ahora yo te explicaré el _Tratado del País del Hierro_ …

—No hace falta, Nara, ya lo hago yo. Entre Kages nos entendemos mejor, ¿sabes?

Shikamaru levantó una ceja y aunque miró a su amigo esperando que éste le apoyara… Le vio rascarse la nuca y sonreír ligeramente…

—Shikamaru, ¿te importaría que me lo explicara Kuro-Chan? Nos vemos luego en la reunión de finales de semana, ¿vale?

El Nara no se lo creía. Pero al ver que Naruto no cambiaba de idea, y al observar la sonrisa de aquella maldita mujer que le estaba quitando la atención de su Hokage, suspiró.

—Como usted desee, Hokage-Sama…—dijo retirándose.

…

—Shikamaru, ayúdame con esto —hace un par de días que se fueron el resto de Kages, ¿y ahora le pedía ayuda? Justo cuando esa mujer se había ido.

—Que te lo explique _"Kuro-Chan"_ , ¿no sois tan _amigos_? Es más, ¿no es tu nueva _consejera_?

Unos segundos después de salir de la oficina, Shikamaru sintió los brazos del rubio agarrándole de las piernas, pidiendo que le ayudara. Que solo él era su consejero.

—Mendokusei…

* * *

 _ **¿Y qué os pareció? Creo que los celos se vieron bien, o eso espero. Por si acaso… Los celos que puse son que Shikamaru, se siente celoso de Kurotsuchi porque ella ahora es quien le explica a Naruto lo que no entiende. Y claro, Shikamaru se cela porque solo él puede explicarle lo que no entiende a Naruto, por algo es su consejero.**_

 _ **En fin, aunque lo parezca, esto no es Yaoi. Ya que lo considero celos de amigos, de que cuando uno pone la atención en otra persona y tú te sientes desplazada. En fin, que espero que se os haya hecho gracioso, porque para mí lo fue jajjajja. Y era mi objetivo, no pude hacerlo de otra manera.**_

 _ **No puse a Naruto más infantil, porque se supone que maduró. Pero aun sigue manteniendo ese infantilismo jajajaja.**_

 _ **No pude ponerlos de amor. Es que, ¿cómo poner a Shikamaru y Kurotsuchi en celos amorosos? Tendría que hacer un "What If…?". Ya que si no quedaría rarísimo. Y aquí, pues sin necesidad de que lo diga en el escrito, siendo Naruto y Kurotsuchi los Kages es obvio que pueden llevarse mejor. Y haber hablado antes.**_

 _ **Bueno, no me enrollo más. Ya sabéis, ¿Favoritos? ¿Follows? ¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Se despide Temari Ackerman06.**_


End file.
